Being The Elite (Episode 10)
Being The Elite (Episode 10) is an episode from Being The Elite Season One. Edited and produced by Nick Jackson it is the first episode to feature Kenny Omega in a solo piece. Characters Featured *Matt Jackson *Nick Jackson *Kenny Omega Also appearing *Adam Cole *Adam Page Locations *Los Angeles, United States *Tokyo, Japan *Philadelphia, United States, *Oklahoma City, United States YouTube Description "Matt & Nick film ROH TV in Philadelphia & then see some familiar faces at a convention in Oklahoma City. Meanwhile, Kenny prepares for his first G1 Climax Tournament in Japan." Story At LAX airport Matt Jackson shows off his sideburns that he grew whilst on holiday and his tan that hasn't come out of the bottle. Both of The Young Bucks say thta they are feeling much better after some rest. Cut to a pre-tape shoot where the Bucks are appearing with Adam Cole and Adam Page. Another cut to Matt and Nick in the gym at midnight doing a workout. Matt does some cartwheels and flips spoofing the idea that all the Bucks do is flips. Matt then facetimes his children while working out. The next morning they head back to the gym while whishing Kenny Omega good luck for the G1 Climax and saying they love him. In Japan Kenny does a piece to camera, he says that he is barely in the show, so that is going to change. Kenny wants to show some of his "G1 happenings". It's the first night of the tournament and Kenny has done a press conference which he describes as a debacle. Kenny claims that in his fragile mental state of late, he often says the first thing that comes into his head, but he feels this was arousing success. Cut to footage of Kenny at the press conference. Omega says it is his first G1 but there aren't many pictures being take but that he knows this is because most of the photographers are in the pay of the company. He claims it is his job to prove that the most of the other wrestlers are washed up, over rated or a mixture of both. He says he will win the tournament and get good matches out of all of the other wrestlers. Back with Kenny's piece he describes his upcoming itinerary, before stating that it is Evo weekend (a gaming event) and that Kenny is a huge Street Fighter and video game fan. He says that missing it is eating him up inside. Omega then says he's been playing Pokemon Go hoping that Tokyo would be a hotbed but there is nothng there. He ssyas he has his PS4 packed with Uncharted to play and says he will catch up again once the matches start. Back with The Bucks in Philadelphia, Nick is cutting up a tshirt to make tassles for their outfits. There is footage of their Ring of Honor show that evening. Back in another airport, Matt and Nick are taking some more flights to get to a convention in Oklahoma City. At the convention they are signing autographs at their merchandise table. They point out Kevin Nash and The Hardy Boys and pose for pictures with each. Back with Kenny, he has been late night shopping at a 7-11 store and says the news is that the store has replaced their orchestral Beatles music with orchestral More Than A Feeling by Boston. He hopes the rest of the G1 will be as pleasant. Back in the United States, Nick is editing this episode of Being The Elite on his phone. Notes This is the first episdoe to contain footage that has not been shot by Nick Jackson (or taken from footage of shows), with Kenny Omega contributing a segment from Japan. Category:Episodes Category:Season One episodes Category:Matt Jackson/Appearances Category:Nick Jackson/Appearances Category:Kenny Omega/Appearances Category:Adam Cole/Appearances Category:Adam Page/Appearances Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling/Appearances Category:Los Angeles (Location) Category:Tokyo (Location) Category:Philadelphia (Location) Category:Oklahoma City (Location) Category:Ring of Honor/Appearances